Ryan: The Underwater Explorer
by GloriaFan
Summary: Season 2. When Ryan reads 'Moby Dick' he dreams he is on a ship of his own.


**_~ Ryan: The Underwater Explorer ~_**

* * *

The applause had ended. Gloria stepped out on stage. She began to sing,

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide. So we've been told and some choose to believe it, I know their wrong, wait and see. Someday we'll find it the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me. Who said that every wish would be heard and answered, when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of that and someone believed it. Look what it's done so far. What's so amazing, that keeps us stargazing, and what do we think we might see? Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me._

After she finished the song with singing the chorus twice, applause rang through the P*lace. The gang ran off stage to the counter, all except for Ryan who ran to the table where his book sat. He began to read like the wind. _Moby Dick & Other Sea Tales_ is what the yellow and blue, rather tattered, cover read. And he ate it up like chocolate covered peanut butter globs in confectioner's sugar. After a few more minutes of reading the book, he closed it, stood up, sat it down on the chair, and walked to where his half melted sundae sat on the counter. Ryan's newest interest was underwater exploration. He had read this book several times since last Monday. And it didn't help that you know who's special was on TV last night. Gloria drunk down the last of her melted ice cream and turned to where Ryan sat. She looked down at her pink and purple Swatch Watch she found the group had about five more minutes until they had to perform again.

"So, it seems you're done with your book, Ryan. I've seen one just like it in my attic. My mom says her and a couple of other girls had a book club in middle school. It was the first book they read." Ryan looked up from his book and replied,

"Cool! My dad was in a book club for a couple of years. Guess it's where I get my love for reading!"

"Well, being on the road to superstardom, I don't have enough time to read." Kid said while sitting his empty bowl on the counter. You really had to get to know Kid to see through his jerkiness sometimes. Riley looked at the wall clock across the room and said,

"You better get up on stage, time for your next number." He grabbed their empty bowls and began to wash them as they ran up onto stage.

_I'd like to be under the sea  
In an octopus' garden in the shade  
He'd let us in, knows where we've been  
In his octopus' garden in the shade_

_I'd ask my friends to come and see  
An octopus' garden with me  
I'd like to be under the sea  
In an octopus' garden in the shade._

_We would be warm below the storm_  
_In our little hideaway beneath the waves_  
_Resting our head on the sea bed_  
_In an octopus' garden near a cave_

_We would sing and dance around_  
_because we know we can't be found_  
_I'd like to be under the sea_  
_In an octopus' garden in the shade_

_We would shout and swim about_  
_The coral that lies beneath the waves_  
_(Lies beneath the ocean waves)_  
_Oh what joy for every girl and boy_  
_Knowing they're happy and they're safe_  
_(Happy and they're safe)_

_We would be so happy you and me_  
_No one there to tell us what to do_  
_I'd like to be under the sea_  
_In an octopus' garden with you._

After the song finished, Ryan rushed to where his book bag sat. He grabbed it up, waved, and walked the short road to the library. He walked the halls until he found the perfect new book. He walked back up to the front desk.

"Hi, Ryan!" The librarian smiled.

"Hi, Donna!" he handed her the book that he held in his hands and asked "How's Ethan?"

"Good, but clumsy as ever." She handed the book back to him. Ryan smiled and waved. He walked out the door and back to his house. He went up to his room, put his book bag down beside him and began to read. He read and read until his mother called up and said,

"Ryan! Go to bed!" so he obeyed and shut his book. He sat it on his nightstand and fell asleep. That night he dreamed of his book.

Next thing Ryan knew, he was in a submarine with his band mates.

"Captain Ryan! We have a shark attacking our ship!" First Mate Kid said while looking out of the telescope poking out of the top of the ship. Ryan and Kid looked at each other and decided it was time for a dance number.

_She`ll only come out at night, the lean and hungry type  
Nothing is new I`ve seen her here before…Watching and waiting  
Ooh, she`s sitting with you but her eyes are on the door_  
_So many have paid to see what you think you`re getting for free_  
_The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a jaguar_  
_Money`s the matter, if you`re in it for love, you ain`t gonna get too far_

_(Oh oh, here she comes) watch out boy, she`ll chew you up_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) she`s a maneater_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) watch out boy, she`ll chew you up_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) she`s a maneater_

_I wouldn`t if I were you, I know what she can do_  
_She`s deadly, man, she could really rip your world apart_  
_Mind over matter, ooh, the beauty is there, but a beast is in the heart_

_(Oh oh, here she comes) watch out boy, she`ll chew you up_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) she`s a maneater_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) watch out boy, she`ll chew you up_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) she`s a maneater_

_Ooooooooooh ooh (Oh oh, here she comes) here she comes_  
_Watch out boy, she`ll chew you up_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes, watch out) she`s a maneater_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes, she`s a maneater) Ooh, she`ll chew you up_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) Here she comes, she`s a maneater_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes, watch out) She`ll only come out at night, oo_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) Here she comes, she`s a maneater_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes, she`s a maneater) the woman is wild_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) here she comes_  
_Watch out, boy, watch out, boy (Oh oh, here she comes)_  
_Oh watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) Yeah yeah, she`s a maneater_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes, she's a maneater) She's watching and waiting_  
_(Oh oh, here she comes) Oh, she's a maneater._

They went right back to their duties of watching for the shark, all except Renee, of course, who loved the shark and knew it meant nobody else harm. So she decided that it was time to save the shark one way or another.

Renee walked off to the back of the ship.

_I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn_

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
_'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright_  
_My soul is there beside you_  
_Let this candle guide you_  
_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_  
_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_  
_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_  
_Circling in the air_  
_Lighted by a prayer_

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
_This flame inside of me will grow_  
_Keep holding on you'll make it_  
_Here's my hand so take it_  
_Look for me reaching out to show_  
_As sure as rivers flow_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I'll never let you go..._

She stormed out of the door to make sure and give the captain a piece of her mind. But she found that even after catching the shark they decided to let it go. Ryan smiled in his sleep, until his mother woke him up saying,

"Ryan! You better not miss your first set of the day at the P*lace!" so Ryan jumped up and changed into some fresh clothes and ran to brush his teeth. He sprayed his cologne and spiked his hair. He looked into his mirror and smiled his best _"Hey, I'm Ryan, what's your name….." _smile. The one where his fingers ran threw his black hair and made their way down to his waist where he stuck his thumbs into his pockets while smiling like a model. _"Dressed to impress…." _He thought as he grabbed his book bag and rushed off to the P*lace

Ryan got to the P*lace just in time for the number. Stacy sang the vocals for the tune.

_Like a fool I went and stayed too long  
Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

_Then that time I went and said goodbye_  
_Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry_  
_Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

_Here I am baby_  
_Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours_  
_(You got my future in your hands)_  
_Here I am baby_  
_Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours_  
_(You got my future in your hands)_

_I've done a lot of foolish things_  
_That I really didn't mean, didn't I?_

_Seen a lot of things in this old world_  
_When I touch them, they mean nothing, boy_  
_Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

_Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire_  
_That's why I know you're my heart's only desire_

_Here I am baby_  
_Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours_  
_(You got my future in your hands)_  
_Here I am baby_  
_Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours_  
_(You got my future in your hands)_

They stepped to the front of the stage and took their bow.


End file.
